Episode 349 (15th April 1964)
Plot Dennis nips out from his Sunday morning bed in his pyjamas and overcoat to buy some cigarettes and Liquorice Allsorts from the shop. He wants credit and Florrie is annoyed at the amount she's owed from the residents. Ken and Val wonder about taking a holiday in France. Frank confesses to them that he's worried about the £25 he's owed by the Booths. Albert hides in No.9 to avoid being press-ganged into attending the Sunday morning service at the Mission. Martha thinks the hall is old-fashioned but Ena retorts Mr Hodges will prefer their Spartan atmosphere. She also wants to sing a more sombre version of Abide with Me and determines to round up the residents. Annie puts flowers in the pub and keeps an eye across the street for Hodges's arrival. Ena can't get the Walkers to come to the service. Frank asks Jerry when he can have the money. Jerry both is puzzled and annoyed as to why there is a sudden rush and, taking offence, angrily promises him the money tomorrow. Ken and Val didn't enjoy a dance at Horton Technical College they attended the previous night, feeling they were too old. Lucille shows them how to do The Shake. They are interrupted by Ena who's looking for Albert. He has changed his hiding place to the Viaduct Sporting Club where Dennis hosts him. Albert isn't impressed with the decor nor the fancy "French-named" games they play. Jerry repairs the unit that Myra bodged, still angry about Frank. He tells his wife to take the money out of their savings tomorrow and pay him. The usual congregation gathers at the Mission with no additions. Hodges is late and Emily has a terrible premonition. Elsie is in the shop, dressed up for a day trip to Rhyl with Dot when Hodges calls in. Elsie instantly fancies him. Emily also falls for him when he finally arrives in the hall but everyone is shocked when Elsie turns up and takes her place in the front row for the first hymn. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Stuart Hodges - Vernon Joyner Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back bedroom *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *Viaduct Sporting Club - Bar Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *Ena Sharples's quote from the Bible is from the Book of Habakkuk, Chapter 3, Verse 17. *Violet Carson twice makes an error with her lines and refers to Stuart Hodges as "Hedges". *Part Two begins with Lucille Hewitt listening to The Hollies and not Eric Spear's usual theme music. *This episode has neither cast nor production credits and does not finish with the closing music but instead that of the congregation of the Glad Tidings Mission Hall singing Abide with Me. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena drums up support for the Mission and Dennis helps Albert to hide out *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,779,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Emily Nugent: "I do feel that the people of Coronation Street might have made some effort to support us." Ena Sharples: "The only thing that'd bring them out on a Sunday morning is a couple of Tommies with flame-throwers." Category:1964 episodes